She Will Be Loved
by Jorinsanity
Summary: Falling, and Falling Hard. Will Jade be willing and open enough to make it a gentle landing or Will Tori be crushed by the impact of rejection? (I suck. I'm not a writer so this is the best summary I could come up with. Rating may change later)
1. I'm so sick of it

**Disclaimer: Sadly Victorious does not belong to me...if it did...A: it wouldn't be ending, B: It wouldn't be on nickelodeon but a major network, and C: it would be PG**

**if i don't get this one-shot out of my head into an internet post, It'll drive me nuts forever! I am not a writer at all. I might be the least creative human being on the planet..but every once in awhile I get a spark of inspiration. Jori/Elitoria is my main muse now. I got tons of ideas but I'm not a wordsmith at all. :( but I can make the attempt. so here it is. my second fic ever and first JORI!**

Tori was finished with all the mixed emotions that had plagued her since Meeting the voluptuous Jade West. After the PMAs, Tori and Jade had officially (sorta) become friends. She was happy about that, but she didn't know how long she could stand only being 1 step away from her true intentions for Jade. Although She was slightly apprehensive to openly admit it just yet to those closest to her, she cared about Jade more than anyone could fathom. She could sense the wonderful gentle exterior underneath those metaphorical rebar reinforced steel and concrete walls that Jade all too often put up and she wanted to break through and finally mean something permanently to Jade. The first hint of anything to anyone she gave was to Beck, but more then likely Beck was concentrating to much on his feelings about Tori to comprehend exactly why Tori didn't want to be with him. Beck and Jade had broke up and Beck was clearly ready to move on. It's been obvious since they met that Beck liked and cared about Tori a lot. Now that he was a free man, he felt he wanted to take his friendship further with Tori.

The Latina knew what her friend wanted, but something inside her told her to not give in. When Beck Asked her "Why can't we kiss?", she admitted that it was because of Jade. This confused Beck. Tori told him half of her reasoning for not kissing Beck, basically to not ruin a slowly building friendship. The other half untold is that she was slowly building an attraction to the goth. Recently she had found herself routinely cyber-stalking Jade's Slap page, watching her perform and even repeatedly watching her "Stuff I Hate" Videos. recently she had discovered Jade's "Stuff I Love". As Time Went on, she felt more and more strongly about being determined to add her name to that list.

**Please be patient with me. I promise to add on. I just want this to be good, and I won't publish anything that isn't to my satisfaction.**

** be a follower for me! :)**


	2. You're the reason

**Told you I'd get to it! :) like I said...I'm not a writer. I'm not creative, but JORI MUST LIVE ON!**

Jade P.O.V

After the PMAs had concluded, I found Myself in an internal battle that was, I thought, slowly but surely driving me out of my skull! I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. The girl whose life I'd gone out of my way to make a living HELL...Had the perfect oppurtunity to take the one thing away that had mattered most to me, away from me for good, possibly permanently! It would've been the perfect revenge. Cruel, albeit justifiable. All she could think about was not ruining OUR "friendship"?!

I had not been lucky enough to be "blessed" with the gift of Love from anybody until I met Beck. He's been an incredible friend to me, and we felt we were compatible about 4 months after meeting to give love a try, but after awhile, my insecurities, jealousy, and unrelenting possessiveness started to come out. It was only a once in awhile thing at first, only once or twice a week; then SHE came. First impressions are hard to erase, and the first impression I got was she was trying to take my boyfriend. I had been under this impression for awhile. After that it seemed like she was trying to make up for it by being her, what i soon found out to be, her USUAL perky happy self wanting to assist me with anything she could conceivably think of. I never could understand WHY. I have always been a good judge of character and because of this, I'm a natural pessimist of human nature.

Tori Vega over time started to grow on me, but I never showed it. Every day she continued to surprise me. Her working Then came the PMAs. Beck and I had just broken up 3 months prior. Our fights had become too frequent. Cat had left her laptop open and I saw Tori and Beck talking. Beck was making some lame-ass attempt at humor talking about free hat meat. When I saw him lean in to kiss her, my heart jumped in my throat, but then, inexplicably, Tori Pushed him away. Tori talked about "us" being friends, me and her...and Beck kept trying to talk her out of it. The part that pissed me off the most was when he said "she took your spot in the platinum music awards." Bastard! I didn't do anything to have her basically fired from the PMAs. she told the truth, Mason didn't like it, and when he asked me if i wanted the spot, I seized the opportunity. When she said those 7 words, "I can't do that to a friend", a part of me lit up, but a bigger part of me died. She just broke me. All the guilt anybody could fathom flooded me in light speed and I know I was showing it. I'm surprised that when Cat and Oliver come out with the dress, she didn't ask what was wrong. She usually does.

I knew after this, things had to change. More specifically, I had to change. I now felt like I needed to make myself feel as worthy of her friendship as she felt I was. my first act of, well, repentance maybe...I gave her back her rightful place in the PMA's. After this...Who knows where we'll go from here, but the Jade west Tori has known for the past year is no more. I vow to myself that I will be as truly worthy of her as she believes I am now.

**I felt this was a good place to end this chapter. I promise you dialogue "present time" chapters soon. just bear with me. I have a vision for this and I want it to be as good as possible!**


End file.
